


Hannibal Lecter Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Hannibal Lecter prompts, oneshots, imagines, moodboards ect requested via my Tumblr @bonniebird
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter x reader, Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), hannibal lecter / reader, hannibal lecter / you, hannibal lecter x you
Kudos: 29





	Hannibal Lecter Imagines

AN: I know Hannibal’s office isn’t in his house but for some reason that’s just where pictured it for this

The first day you accepted Hannibal’s offer of his spare bedroom you didn’t notice the door. Too distraught about having to flee your home in favour of Hannibal’s, hoping to keep safe long enough for the FBI to catch whoever was following you.  
The second day you were a little curious but careful. Trying to ask questions without really asking them which, to Hannibal, became an amusing game as he tested who you were.  
The third day was when you started to inspect the home, curiously considering rooms, always aware that you were being watched, almost assessed. At one point, you got yourself lost in the large house and found your way to a room so full of books you were sure it out shone the local library.  
“I was beginning to worry.” Hannibal said, surprising you as you looked up, realising the only light in the room was the street lamp that shone through the open curtains.  
“I… guess I got distracted.” You mumbled.  
“It is not uncommon for one to get lost in a new environment.” Hannibal offered as he guided you back to the kitchen where you sat and watched him cook.  
“Has Jack called?” You asked. He paused and glanced at you before carefully laying out the vegetables in front of him.  
“No, I will let you know if he does.” Hannibal said eventually.

****************************

You inspected the dining room slowly, Hannibal said he had an appointment so you took advantage of the freedom to inspect the rooms. The one down the hall from your room was locked, the key hole provided little answer to what was hidden in the room but you chose to move on and leave that discovery for another day.  
You moved to the door at the end of the dining room, pushing into the next room gently, expecting a receiving room or perhaps another room carefully filled with books. Inside you found Hannibal sat with his back to you, talking with a man you’d never seen, he was rambling about something uninteresting so you ignored him.  
After what could have been no more than a minute of curiously looking over the office, wondering what was hidden in the cupboards or the drawers Hannibal cleared his throat.  
“Please, excuse me for a moment.” He said calmly, crossing the room, guiding you with an open hand behind you.  
“I was just curious.” You whispered as he did nothing more than give you a look that told you to stay out of the office until the man left.

****************************

The days that followed began what you could only imagine was a game. Doors that had been open were now locked while others were unlocked in what seemed to be an alternating pattern.  
The only doors that never opened was a pantry in the kitchen and the door down the hall from your room. More often than not you’d catch Hannibal glancing down the corridor to see if you were looking at the door.  
Then one day, out of the blue, the door was wide open. You stopped and started at the door, opened just a crack, enough for everything in you to scream and beg to push into the room. Instead you glanced at the corner you knew Hannibal was watching you from and turned back the way you came.  
After several days, you figured out the method that Hannibal was using to unlock the doors. The one he never locked was his office, even with patience present, you would test it several times a day. Never entering the room but just testing it.

It occurred to you that Jack still had no update on when you could return home and that perhaps the game was to occupy you until you could go home stress free, perhaps it was a way to keep you fascinated by the mansion.  
“You’re trying to get me to look in that room.” You decided as Hannibal set a plate in front of you, your legs crossed in your seat and twirled a carrot rose on your fork.  
“Am I?” He asked as he sipped his wine.  
“Yes, but I’m not going to look.” You decided as you pushed your food around your plate.  
“No?” He asked, expressionlessly, however you were convinced you’d amused him. “Some would say that curiosity is a healthy thing, it is how we learn.”  
“Most would say it’ll get you in trouble.” You hummed as you finished and went to your room to read before you went to bed.  
The next morning the smell of breakfast woke you, as usual you made your way to the kitchen, a robe wrapped tightly around you. The door was again open and, knowing Hannibal was watching you stepped towards it, going in as far as you needed to reach for the door handle and shut the door.  
You were certain you could play games just as well as Hannibal.


End file.
